The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electronic displays are available in aircraft whereby pilots can view weather information overlaid on views of aeronautical charts during flight. Various weather phenomena typically are depicted on the charts based on a rich set of visual cues. Different colors are often used to depict values and/or gradients of metrics such as NexRad radar returns, cloud top elevations, turbulence, and icing. Schematic symbols typically are used to represent other phenomena such as current conditions, winds, frontal activity, centers of high and low pressure, lighting strikes, and many others. These symbols and colors, however, are often cryptic in nature, so that sometimes even a seasoned weather analyzer may wish to refer to a legend for exact meanings. Because pilots frequently need to make informed weather-related decisions quickly, it is highly desirable to display important weather information clearly and quickly, without cluttering the display.